Les murs ne tomberont pas
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'C'est drôle, Malefoy, cette façon que tu as de courir vers la mort, un pied sur l'accélérateur et le sourire aux lèvres.' HGDM


Cet OS, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais commencé. Je suis passée par toutes les phases : HGDM, puis un original, puis à nouveau un HGDM. Parce qu'on ne se refait pas. Et que ce couple me manquait. J'ai beau écrire sur un million d'autres personnages, ces deux-là... voilà, quoi :D

Que dire dessus ?

Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez vous poser pleins de questions en le lisant. C'est un OS alors votre curiosité sera satisfaite... plus au moins. J'aime bien laisser le lecteur se faire ses propres idées, ses propres conclusions.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je remercie **Azalan** qui a eu droit à un peu tous mes petits problèmes existentiels relatif à cet OS. J'ai un peu repris la construction d'Idylle. Encore une fois, Harry est là. Parce qu'Harry, au fond, je l'aime bien. Il est neutre, il arrive pour ramasser les pots cassés - il est un peu comme **Azalan**, en fait, c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe :D Et puis au final, qu'est-ce qui reste ? Des regrets. Je suis abonnée aux regrets pour ce qui concerne l'écriture.

J'ai beaucoup hésité pour le titre. Je l'aime bien, je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, et je voulais l'utiliser pour une histoire sur laquelle je travaille (vaguement). Je le ferai sûrement. Mais en attendant, il convenait parfaitement ici parce que les murs reviennent tout le temps.

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère JKR !

**Titre :** Les murs ne tomberont pas

**Résumé :** « C'est drôle, Malefoy, cette façon que tu as de courir vers la mort, un pied sur l'accélérateur et le sourire aux lèvres. » HGDM

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alors j'ai entendu l'orage se lever. Il a brisé le ciel au moment où je m'y attendais le moins et nous avons tous les deux sursauté. Elle s'est tournée vers moi sa souffrance faisait comme des cernes noires, déchirant sa peau blême, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je me suis aperçu qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Depuis longtemps peut-être, depuis longtemps déjà._

_« Tu crois que ça va encore durer ? »_

_Je l'ai regardée._

_« Quoi donc ?_

– _Tu le sais bien… Toi, moi, la guerre… Les victoires puis les défaites, le désœuvrement qui nous ronge le cœur, et l'espoir, les quelques secondes de bonheur que tu arraches… »_

_Elle est si petite, parfois, avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses boucles lourdes. On dirait qu'un peu plus et elle tomberait en arrière. Parce que je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire, parce que ses mots sont des armes qu'elle jette sans s'en apercevoir._

_« Peut-être bien… »_

_Elle n'a pas eu l'air satisfaite. Un long moment, elle est restée pensive, tirant sur sa cigarette, à observer des moulures à la place du ciel. Elle n'en attendait pas plus de moi et pourtant, j'ai senti sa propre terreur m'envahir et vibrer dans toute la pièce, comme des mouches qui s'enlisaient au milieu des bombardements, de cette guerre que nous avions montée de toute pièce. Et ces mouches murmuraient à mon oreille que les murs ne tomberaient pas, pendant qu'elle, elle allait et venait avec ses histoires de lendemain, me demandait ce que je pensais, ce que j'espérais. Elle s'accrochait à moi, me regardait dans les yeux, criait puis riait, quelle importance brusquement elle se séparait, elle allait et venait, brûlant ses cigarettes, se remplissant de fumée, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Nous étions deux corps plantés dans ce décor fragile, à nous croire invincible en nous foutant du monde entier. Et je savais qu'elle tremblait, parfois, qu'elle cherchait dans mes silences mais elle ne devait pas parce que… parce que les murs ne tomberaient pas. Ils étaient de fer et de sang, prêts à vaincre n'importe quoi._

_Subitement, elle s'est levée du lit. Sa bretelle a glissé sur son épaule ronde, un frisson a parcouru sa peau. J'ai regardé ses mouvements lents et maîtrisés, je l'ai laissé s'approcher et lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les miens, lorsque sa main a frôlé ma joue et que sa voix s'est élevée, j'ai souri. J'ai souri parce que jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi belle qu'à cet instant, prise au piège de ses idéaux._

_Elle a dit :_

_« C'est drôle, Malefoy, cette façon que tu as de courir vers la mort, un pied sur l'accélérateur et le sourire aux lèvres… »_

_Alors ce fut sa bouche contre la mienne, son odeur sur ma peau et au loin le bruit d'une voiture qui freine, d'un homme qui écrase son pied sur la pédale mais qui ne peut empêcher le dérapage._

_J'ai murmuré son nom : Granger._

_Même les murs en tremblèrent._

* * *

Il y a quelque chose de jouissif à regarder une être humain se débattre dans le remord. Au début, on ne sent rien. C'est cette souffrance qui tremble au fond du ventre et puis on ne va pas y penser, ce n'est pas grave, il faut continuer. Jusqu'à ce que ça explose. Alors qu'est-ce qui reste ?

Il y a très longtemps déjà qu'on a mis fin à la guerre. Cette bonne vieille guerre, rassurante, qui nous réveillait au milieu de la nuit, et on se levait, pétrifié, on regardait le monde qui basculait, notre monde, nos regrets qu'on crachait mais qui toujours revenaient, et à l'intérieur tout s'allumait, les bombes nous enveloppaient. Le lendemain, on restait glacé sous nos couvertures.

Il y a très longtemps déjà que Granger est morte. On a dit que ce n'était de la faute de personne pour ensuite chuchoter que c'était un peu de la sienne, un peu de la mienne.

Parfois, je me dis que c'était il y a un moins à peine. Ce matin, peut-être, même. Ce serait bien. Parce que juste après la guerre, il reste encore un peu d'espoir. Un tout petit espoir de rien du tout mais qui gronde au fond du ventre, qui réclame sa place dans le monde. On le nourrit alors. On lui dit que bientôt, il se fera une raison, et puis non. Alors il crève le petit espoir, il s'enterre au fil des années jusqu'au jour où on se réveille et qu'on s'aperçoit que tout est terminé.

Granger est partout et nulle part. Elle est partie danser parmi les flamme, s'arracher la peau, fumer jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne, s'enivrer un peu trop tôt, un peu trop fort, et danser, encore.

Parce qu'on a perdu la guerre.

Ils vont détruire le manoir, je l'ai lu la semaine dernière. Le toit déjà tombe en ruine, les meubles sont rongés par les mites. Ils vont abattre les murs et raser le jardin. Elle n'appartiendra bientôt plus à personne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. De la revoir, elle, toute entière, avec ses lèvres gonflées et les bouts de cendre qui s'y accrochaient.

* * *

_« Je n'en peux plus. »_

_Et puis le silence. Et au milieu de son absence, les mouches sont revenues. Des mouches partout qui ont craché sur notre bonheur, l'ont piétiné en me hurlant qu'à l'intérieur, c'était la fin de la guerre, et je les entendais, toujours plus violentes, déchirantes, et à côté, elle, elle pleurait._

_J'ai enlacé Granger et je l'ai serré si fort qu'elle a gémi sur mon épaule. Je l'ai enlacé pour qu'on ne forme plus qu'une seule et unique terreur, pour mieux laver ses peurs, et elle s'est mise à trembler, petit être fragile et prisonnier._

_« Je mange tes fruits puis je les vomis. Je fume mais tout se bloque dans ma gorge. J'ai la tête qui croule, qui croule, qui croule, il y a quelque chose dans mon ventre, c'est affreux, quelque chose qui me ronge. Une bête s'y terre, elle se rit de moi, un jour, je vais me réveiller et je n'existerai plus qu'à moitié parce qu'elle aura tout dévoré. »_

_Je l'ai bercé. Je lui ai dit non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu seras toujours entière mais les mouches me narguaient, m'obsédaient._

_« Le feu…, a-t-elle encore murmuré. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de revenir._

– _Je ne le laisserai pas te consumer. »_

_Granger s'est arrachée de moi. Elle s'est collée contre le mur, à l'autre bout du lit et je n'ai gardé entre mes mains que ses doigts glacés. Sa cigarette est tombée, elle a roulé en brûlant les draps mais on n'a pas bougé._

_« Il faut que ça s'arrête. Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé._

– _Dans quelques heures, peut-être… »_

_Elle m'a regardé, le souffle coupé._

_Sa petite robe blanche est remontée sur ses hanches et j'ai attendu qu'elle rajoute quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle est restée allongée dans notre silence, l'air apaisé et les yeux fermés._

_Dehors, l'orage s'est arrêté._

* * *

Potter est venu me voir, ce soir. Il a le visage pâle et serre les dents pendant que je l'invite à s'asseoir. Refuse l'alcool, le café, le thé, ne me répond pas lorsque je lui demande s'il veut de l'eau, alors. Il regarde mon salon comme s'il nous reflétait. Il a tort. Ici, il ne trouvera rien, pas le moindre souvenir. J'ai choisi cet appartement exprès. Il est loin. Il est vide. Potter a l'air épuisé et je suis étonné. Je n'aurai jamais pensé le revoir.

J'ai allumé une cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

– Tu as lu le journal ?

– Pas depuis qu'ils ont décidé de détruire le manoir. »

Il hoche la tête et pince les lèvres.

« Le Ministère veut juger Hermione.

– Elle est morte.

– Je le sais bien, putain ! Tu crois que je suis là pour mon plaisir ? Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent faire ? Ils veulent lui faire payer tes crimes.

– J'ai été innocenté.

– Parce que tu es un lâche. »

Il n'a pas changé, Potter. Il a toujours ses lunettes rondes et ses grands airs. Il croit tout maîtriser mais il s'en rend bien compte, maintenant : il a eu beau vaincre le Lord, il n'a été qu'un jouet. On l'a remercié. On s'est incliné, Bravo, monsieur Potter, vous êtes un grand sorcier. Et puis plus rien.

Ceux qui ont le pouvoir ne veulent pas le lâcher. Ceux qui ont l'argent ne veulent rien lui laisser. Alors il se retrouve ici, le fameux sorcier, à sonner chez moi parce que je suis le dernier à devoir lui parler, le dernier sur qui il pourrait, peut-être, compter.

« Ils veulent s'acharner sur son cadavre, ils veulent salir sa mémoire, faire parler un peu d'eux. Après tout, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas les empêcher de la juger. »

Sa main tremble sur la table. Ma cendre s'écrase. Il me regarde.

« Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. »

J'ai fumé encore. Je me suis levé. Dans mon verre, les glaçons se sont entrechoqués lorsque j'y ai versé un liquide doré.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

Ses doigts se crispent, se replient. Je le vois me dévisager, s'il le pouvait, il me tuerait et trainerait mon corps jusqu'au Ministère en hurlant que c'est ma faute, que c'est moi qu'il faut condamner, sur moi qu'il faut cracher sa honte. Je l'ai entrainé, elle était innocente, avec son sourire et ses yeux éclatants, et elle m'a suivi en croyant qu'ainsi, elle me sauverait.

Il a tort. Granger était quelqu'un de fier. Elle était forte et intelligente, elle savait toujours quoi faire. Mais il y avait un démon qui lui courait derrière. Un feu follet qui la dévastait, l'anéantissait.

Elle a toujours su que chez moi, il n'y avait rien à sauver. Et moi, dès le début, j'ai compris qu'elle était remplie de failles.

Et que seule, elle se détruirait. Elle n'en était que trop capable.

« Tu vas les laisser démolir ton manoir, Malefoy ? Celui de tes ancêtres ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Ce n'est plus le mien et tu le sais très bien. On me l'a retiré à la fin de la guerre, comme on a volé l'héritage de mes parents.

– Pourtant, elle l'a du l'aimer, cette maison, Hermione. Elle a du l'adorer pour y être restée trois ans. »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Cette maison, on ne l'a jamais autant haï.

Lorsque nous y étions arrivés, elle avait tout nettoyé. C'était au milieu de la nuit mais elle ne tremblait pas, pas encore. Elle disait que, tant qu'on ne remarquerait pas son absence, elle se sentirait à l'abri. Pendant une semaine, elle avait attaché ses cheveux, et versé de l'eau partout. Elle avait frotté en riant et elle me disait, aide-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends, regarde toute cette poussière, tu nous y vois, vivre là ? Elle avait sorti les balais et je râlais, je chassais les araignées.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus eu de poussière, elle avait fermé toutes les fenêtres, tiré les volets et s'était allumée une cigarette. Seul le jardin était resté comme à notre arrivée : un immense fouillis d'herbes et de fleurs, de fleurs qui auraient pu être belles, qui auraient pu gonfler dans l'air si elles n'avaient pas été noyées par ce flot de verdure. Mais Granger avait regardé dehors et elle avait dit non. Non, ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Après, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu voir le jour.

« Tu devrais partir.

– Je viens à peine d'arriver.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils veulent la juger.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'aimait, Malefoy ? »

J'ai pensé aux mouches. Je me suis rappelé sa voix et son rire. Les cigarettes du soir.

« Oui. »

Mais Potter, lui, a tremblé plus fort.

« Alors c'est entièrement ta faute. »

Je n'ai connu que deux Hermione Granger. La première vécut jusqu'à ses seize ans. La deuxième à peine le temps d'une guerre.

« Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle y arriverait. »

J'ai fini mon verre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Quand la guerre a commencé, il y avait des morts par centaine mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle regardait les corps passer en tremblant légèrement, et puis elle prenait ma main et elle disait que ce n'était la faute de personne. Ensuite, elle allait parler aux parents. Pour qu'ils sachent que leurs enfants ne s'étaient pas battus pour rien. Elle leur jurait que je finirais par gagner et on la croyait parce qu'elle ne se trompait jamais.

– Elle m'en avait parlé.

– Ce qui est drôle, tu vois, c'est qu'à présent, ce sont ces mêmes parents qui savourent sa mort. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. À me regarder sans cesse, à guetter chacune de mes paroles. Je ne peux pourtant pas la faire revenir.

_« _Pourquoi es-tu ici, Malefoy ? Pourquoi es-tu libre et vivant ? Elle est partie avec toi alors qu'est-ce que tu fais devant moi ? »

Je piétine les ruines. Je les observe, je les nettoie. J'attends qu'on reconstruise au-delà de son sourire, et je me rappelle son odeur, sa beauté qu'elle cachait de ses longs cheveux bouclés.

« Je vais te raconter, Potter. Je vais te dire que je n'aurais jamais du la rencontrer. Dehors, il y avait ta guerre. Elle ne pouvait pas y résister. Elle marchait derrière toi en essuyant le sang qui remplissait ses mains. Elle croyait qu'ainsi, elle pourrait rallumer les étoiles. C'était une fille bien, je l'ai croisé au milieu des bombardements. Elle aurait pu me tuer alors, mais elle m'a regardé et elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas comme ça. Elle m'a aimé parce que j'étais foutu, parce que j'étais un Mangemort mais je l'avais tiré des décombres, je l'avais tenu serré et je lui avais murmuré qu'elle devait partir. Si on la trouvait, on la tuerait. »

* * *

_« Fais-le, alors ! Fais-le, puisque tu es si fier d'être dans leur rang ! Puisque tu n'as plus rien à perdre, vas-y. Tu ne gagneras pas et je m'en fiche. Si je meurs, on ne crachera plus sur le nom d'Harry, on ne lui dira plus que ce sont les autres qui souffrent de sa guerre parce qu'ils verront bien que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est partout qu'on crève ! »_

_Elle a des yeux immenses qui lui dévorent le visage. Ce n'est plus Hermione Granger. Elle a maigri et sa voix est rauque. Je la tiens toujours contre moi. Une odeur de sang a envahi son corps et déjà elle se disloque, je la vois qui disparait, qui devient comme folle._

_Elle pleure._

_« De toute façon, je ne survivrai pas. Même si ton maître perd, moi, je ne pourrais pas. »_

_Et elle s'accroche à moi, brutalement, elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau brûlante, je ne peux pas la lâcher, j'ai l'impression que si je la lâche, elle va brûler, elle va rejoindre les cadavres._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Granger ?`_

– _Ils sont tous morts. Combien en as-tu tué, dis-moi ?_

– _Je ne sais pas. »_

_Des dizaines, des centaines. Et puis il y a tous ceux que j'ai laissé faire. Je n'en peux plus. Je dois partir, je dois l'éloigner d'ici mais elle m'a emprisonné, c'est elle qui me tient, je sens sa baguette qui s'enfonce dans mes côtes :_

_« __Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_Son cri a résonné au milieu de la nuit._

_Elle est plaquée contre un mur et elle sanglote._

_« Dis-moi, dis-moi où est-ce qu'on peut s'enfuir quand on est comme toi ? »_

_On peut rentrer chez moi. On peut fermer la porte et tourner la clé. Baisser les volets, repeindre les murs. Jeter des sorts et disparaître. On ne me cherchera pas, on me dira mort et__ mes parents ne cracheront rien. Ils passeront devant le manoir en silence, baisseront la tête et ma mère pleurera comme si j'étais vraiment loin._

_Elle parle d'un feu. D'un feu qui envahit le ciel et le déchire. Elle dit n'importe quoi, elle est comme folle, enivrée de cette guerre. Elle me murmure qu'elle n'en peut plus, qu'elle va brûler aussi, qu'elle voudrait être là, par terre, __pour ne plus rien entendre, rien comprendre. Pour qu'on lui fiche la paix._

_Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant, un__ique, et son sang tache ma robe._

_« Viens. »_

_Si je ne la prends pas, si je ne la relève pas, elle va mourir. Elle ne doit pas. Je l'ai détesté tellement fort, pendant tellement de temps, que je ne peux pas m'imaginer la perdre._

_Elle m'a suivi en silence._

* * *

« Sers-moi un whisky, tu veux ? »

Je me lève. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'envie de vomir dans son verre. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus violente, il tord la bouche, serre les poings.

À la fin de la guerre, on a accusé Granger d'avoir déserté le camp des vainqueurs. Moi, j'ai quitté les Mangemorts. Sans le savoir, j'avais commis un acte héroïque alors qu'elle…

Ils n'ont a eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle était devenue folle. Qu'elle avait laissé le feu l'envahir, l'engloutir parce qu'au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du partir. Ils n'ont pas cherché à la parler. Ils ont fait voler en éclat la porte. Ils l'ont trainé hors de ses démons en croyant bien faire.

Et puis elle est morte.

« Tu l'aimais, toi, Malefoy ? Tu l'aimais pour de vrai ? »

J'ai terminé mon verre.

« Je l'aimais comme tu ne pouvais même pas de l'imaginer, Potter. »

Il regarde mes murs blancs. Il regarde les miroirs noircis et la table en bois. Il la frôle du bout des doigts. Il s'est calmé, brusquement. Il frissonne. Ma fenêtre est ouverte et dehors, il fait froid. C'est absurde pourtant. On est au milieu du mois de juin et bientôt, on fêtera la première année de fin de guerre.

« Aide-moi, alors. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis venu que pour ça. Parce que si tu l'aimais, alors tu ne dois pas les laisser la bouffer d'avantage. Ils veulent jeter leur haine à un corps faible. Elle n'a tué personne. Elle n'est passé d'aucun côté. Elle voulait juste… respirer.

– De quoi vont-ils l'accuser ? »

Potter a eu un rire amer :

« D'avoir trahi la cause. De quoi d'autre pourraient-ils la blâmer ? Elle s'est tuée après. C'est pire, tu sais ? En mourant, elle n'a rien laissé derrière elle.

– Je sais.

– Je ne veux pas les laisser faire.

– On n'a aucun pouvoir, Potter. J'ai échappé de justesse à Azkaban et toi, tu as été un pantin dont on s'est lassé. Tu es comme un trophée qu'on montre parfois aux réceptions, mais qui n'a plus de sens. Parce que cette guerre, les sorciers veulent simplement l'oublier. »

Quand il s'est levé, je l'ai accompagné à la porte.

« Tu viendras au tribunal, demain ?

– Peut-être.

– Et le manoir ? »

Il ne comprend pas.

La guerre qui déchira le monde des sorciers fut terrible. On compta par millier les morts, on inscrivit leurs noms sur des registres, on les fit graver sur la pierre. Pour que les générations suivantes s'en rappellent.

Mais qui se souviendra de Granger ? Qui se souviendra de notre guerre, de ces meubles qu'on déchirait, de toutes ces cigarettes consommées et des draps qu'on salit les nuits où le monde explosait ?

Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu. Parce qu'elle était à nous, cette guerre. Parce qu'elle était remplies de nos regrets, nos remords.

« Il faut qu'ils le détruisent. »

Et je vois brusquement qu'il sait, lui aussi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et il hoche la tête.

« C'est bien, qu'il dit. C'est mieux. »

* * *

_Et ses cheveux recouvrent ses épaules nues, ils ondulent jusqu'à ses seins. Elle s'enroule autours de mon cou, éparpille des cendres sur le drap et sur le sol. Elle a posé ses mains glacées sur ma hanche. Elle a tourné le dos au ciel et j__'ai souri de ses absences, de son inconstance._

_Elle m'a regardé encore et elle a dit :_

_« A nous deux, on fera tomber les murs. »_

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

J'ai un peu peur, en vous postant cet OS. Il me tient à coeur, je ne le cache pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins de gens qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews (et je ne parle pas pour moi en particulier, mais pour tous les textes en général). Et c'est dommage, je trouve parce que les auteurs voient bien que beaucoup de gens ont cliqué sur leur fic mais très peu ont laissé une trace de leur passage, ce qui peut en décourager certains.

Bref :) Tout ça pour dire que votre avis m'intéresse, qu'il soit positif ou pas, si vous n'avez pas tout compris, si vous avez trouvé que j'aurai pu plus développer, etc, à vos **reviews** ! :D

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
